


Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mortal AU, No Gods, Pre-Relationship, hazel was trying to be a good sister, jason and hazel are besties, jason doesnt like putting up with people's shit, nico is kind of a dick, nico realizes he fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason meets Hazel's half brother for the first time. It doesn't go as well as they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

In all honesty, Jason didn’t even know that Hazel had a brother until almost a year after he met her. Which is pretty sad seeing that they hung out at her house all the time. And there would be times where she would say that her sibling liked to stay in their room. Jason had just immediately thought she had a sister. After all, she never said anything about her sibling being a boy. It was a very gender neutral thing. But here he was, a year after knowing his best friend, sitting awkwardly next to a pale boy that looked nothing like Hazel. Her brother didn’t share any type of features with her, and by the way he was acting, they didn’t share personality traits. Hazel was seated on a chair right next to the couch, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

“So Jason, this is my brother, Nico. Nico, this is Jason, my best friend.” She introduced after a while. Jason looked at Nico to see if he was going to offer his hand for them to shake, but the pale boy didn’t even move a muscle and continued to read the book in his hands.

“I know. He’s the loud one that sucks at Mario Kart. This isn’t the first time he’s been in the house, Hazel.” Nico responded in a bored tone, obviously not wanting to be there. Hazel rolled her eyes while Jason tried not to show the hurt of a stranger talking about his Mario Kart skills. Or lack thereof.

“Yeah, but this is the first time that you met him because you refuse to leave your room.”

Nico shrugged. “He’s your friend, not mine. I don’t have to meet him as long as you two don’t start dating.” He paused and looked at his sister. “You’re not dating right?”

Both of them made a face of discomfort. Jason could never see Hazel as anything other than a friend or a little sister, and Hazel only had eyes for Frank. “No, we’re not dating. And you could be friends with Jason. I think you guys would get along great, if you would give him a chance.” Hazel answered, tucking her feet into the chair cushion. Nico scoffed.

“Yeah, I’m sure I would get along just great with Boy Wonder.” He muttered sarcastically. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You both know that I am right here. I can hear everything you’re saying.” Jason stated, looking between the two siblings. Nico looked at him with an expression of indifference.

“We know, but I am hoping if I ignore your presence long enough, Hazel will give up on trying to make me socialize with people that I don’t want to meet and I can go back to my room.” Nico responded. Hazel made a disapproving noise at that.

“That’s not going to happen Nico. We are going to sit here and you are going to get to know my best friend. You stay in that room way too much and now we are going to slowly get you to socialize again.” Hazel informed the two of them. Jason gave her a look that said ‘why-are-you-forcing-this-please-don’t-make-me’, but she ignored him. Nico scowled at his sister.

“Why do I have to get to know him? I bet I can already guess his whole life story. Perfect parents that were always telling him he was great at sport, so he became the quarterback of the football team and is probably on student council. Super popular with a ridiculously pretty girlfriend that everyone in the school hates but hangs out with anyway. He’s smart enough for people to respect him, but isn’t going to be valedictorian or anything because he has a social life and goes to parties all the time. How much did I get right?” Nico snapped back, closing the book and glaring at the two of them. Both Hazel and Jason were silent for a second, staring at the dark haired boy. Jason hadn’t felt more insulted in his life.

“Well, seeing that my mom died in a car crash because she was a raging alcoholic that neglected me and my sister and my dad only cares about me being the golden boy while my stepmother tries to make my sister’s life a living hell, I wouldn’t say I have perfect parents. I am on the football team, but as a defensive lineman, though I am the captain of the baseball team. I was on student council last year, but decided to not join this year to focus on my studies because it wasn’t that important to me. I would say that I have a lot of friends, though seeing that the only girlfriend I ever had was Piper, who is one of the most liked and chilliest girls I’ve ever met, I wouldn’t agree with that. And you know, the fact that I’m not dating her anymore. I do pretty good in school, though I do have to agree that I won’t be valedictorian, not because of my social life, but because I am just average in school an procrastinate a lot. In fact, I hate going to parties because seeing people get drunk doesn’t bring any good memories for me. So, I guess you got maybe 30% of that right.” Jason rattled out, trying to keep his voice even. Hazel kept looking at the ground, not making eye contact with the two boys. She was probably embarrassed at what her brother just said. Nico wasn’t looking much better seeing that his cheeks were tinged red and he was gripping the book in his hands like he was about to break it. “I guess you shouldn’t judge people right away.”

Nico stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hazel stared at the door for a second.

“Jason, I am-” Hazel tried to say, but Jason stopped her, getting up.

“It’s fine Hazel. I think I should head home anyway. I have to work on a paper due on Monday that I should really get started on. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stated. She nodded and got up as well.

“Look, I am sorry about Nico. I shouldn’t have pushed it. He shouldn’t have said those things. He’s had a hard time in the past and isn’t really great at social interactions anymore. It doesn’t excuse what he did, but I feel like you should know why I was making him talk to you.” She explained. “I was just trying to help. A lot of people feel relaxed around you and so I thought you would be the best person to do this. I was wrong apparently.”

Jason gave her a smile and a hug. “It’s fine Hazel. I’m sure the 2nd time around will go better. I do have to go though. Bye.”

“Bye Jason.” She called as he exited the living room. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he started to go out the door.

“Um, Jason?” a voice called out from the stairs. Jason turned to see that Nico was sitting on one of the middle steps, not making eye contact with him and still holding the book in a death grip. His hair was starting to fall into his eyes, which only made Jason wonder what his expression was. Sighing, Jason stopped.

“Yes Nico?”

The boy seemed to curl inward. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was out of line. I hope you don’t blame Hazel. She really likes hanging around you and she is happier now that she has you as a friend.” He muttered loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason nodded.

“Apology accepted. And I’m not going to stop hanging out with Hazel. She’s a really great person and an even better friend.” Jason said. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, she is. I’m really lucky to have her as a sister.” Nico got tense, like he was going to say something else and couldn’t decide how to put it. “I, um…I really didn’t mean to lash out at you. I just…I’m not good at social interactions and I just really wanted to go back into my room.”

“It’s fine. Hazel explained that and I get it.” Jason responded. “I really do have to go though. I’ll see you around.”

“Probably not, but ok.” He heard the boy mutter as he left their house. So maybe it wasn’t the best way to meet his best friend’s brother, but it was certainly a more memorable one.


End file.
